Taken In An Instant
by Amehana sono hanyou
Summary: A songfic to Evanescence’s “Everybody’s Fool” about what it’s really like to have your place stolen from you. Maho’s P.O.V. to Yukino in between the time she loses her popularity and when she decides to take Yukino down, very angsty and somewh


Summary: A songfic to Evanescence's "Everybody's Fool" about what it's really like to have your place stolen from you. Maho's P.O.V. to Yukino in between the time she loses her popularity and when she decides to take Yukino down, very angsty and somewhat depressing, but still good! Onegai Review! 

A/N: Okay, this is my first Kare Kano ficcy, so pwease be nice to me but I'm up for constructive criticism…if that's really possible, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kare Kano although my ne-chan owns the DVD's & I love this anime. I also do not this song…but I do have the C.D. & it rocks forever! Okay, enough ranting.

I see you again, walking down the hall in all your "wonder". 

I'm not surprised; you're everywhere now aren't you? You've got all of them wrapped around your finger, don't you? They're all whipped for you, aren't they? And what's disgusting is, they _like_ it.  

*Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder 

Oh how we love you*

I don't try to block it out anymore, it's become too much for me to even try to ignore. Your name, your face, your voice, You. It's always there, either in the flesh or hanging in the air over the mindless hoards of innocent people as they chat about you in marvel. 

*No flaws when you're pretending*

This time your laughing, but it's not always like that. Sometimes you're talking over some unimportant subject that revolves in the lives of the teenagers here. Other times you condensed to us and bless us with some of your brilliant knowledge. But most of the time you're just quiet, gracefully floating over the floor, your eyes shut in delight, and that triumphant smirk on your face as they praise you for the wonderful things you've accomplished, perhaps from this mere week or maybe your whole glorious high school life. 

*Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence* 

You'll never let them forget how great you are will you? 

And they themselves will never forget, just keep admiring you and openly praising you, over and over again…

"Miss Miyazawa made first on the exams again!"

"She's always first!"

"You're so amazing miss Miyazawa!"

"And you're _so _nice"

"And refined"

"And pretty"

"And modest"

"Yeah, and you never brag about anything!" 

"Miss Miyazawa is perfect!" 

*Just what we all need:

More lies about a world that never was

And never will be*

It wasn't always this; you weren't always at the top. 

In middle school I was the best. I got the highest scores on the exams, I was the best athlete, I was the model student, the one who ran for class president, the one whom the teacher trusted to have the right answer, the one everyone wanted to be around…

I used to have the most friends, the most fun, I used to have everything. 

* It never was and never will be

You're not real

And you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool*

Until _you_ came along

Why? Why did you have to decide to ruin it all?! What did I ever do to you?! 

You came and took it all away in an instant; I saw my fame, my life, my everything, slipping away from me in an instant. 

And all I could do was stand there and watch as you triumphed again and again. 

Soon I found my eyes glued to you. I couldn't stop watching you because you never stopped doing those things that you do. 

Why? Why do I care so much?

I suppose because the more popular you get, the more I hate you. The more this burning hate inside of me grows and flares, and I suppose that comforts me. 

The more I hate you, the darker and heavier this void in my heart becomes and yet I keep telling myself how much I hate you, even though I truly know that it'll never help. 

So I stand like a pathetic idiot, arms crossed, an immovable slit in my eyes, leaning against a wall, watching as you grow more and more proud of this game you play and the mere fact that you get away with it. 

*Have you no shame?

Don't you see me?

You know that you've got everybody fooled*

That's when it happened, by always seeing you, by always allowing my gaze to magnetize to your presence, I was the only one who noticed I realized what you really are:

Nothing. 

That's just it. You're a fake.

You're not refined, you're not intelligent, it's all an act. You're not eloquent and polite; you're just a damn fake. 

*I know the truth now

I know who you are*

I'm the real thing, and I don't deceive others just to get attention

…And yet people only see you. 

Always, only you 

Naze? I don't understand. 

But then this thought draws an involuntary sigh from my lips: Maybe you surpass me because you really are the best…

No! I won't think that, I won't allow myself to believe that!

Even though deep down, I know its true

And yet my stubborn pride and endless endurance prevails each time. 

*But now I know she never was

And never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled*

Then I found myself wondering…

If this is all an act, then there must be a time when you take a break.

I mean if you spend all your energy deceiving people with your lies then you must be exhausted other places, places where no one will see the real Yukino Miyazawa. 

I wonder what you're really like. I'll bet you're lazy and shallow, the exact opposite of what you are here. 

That makes me sick! How am _I_ being deceived by someone like that?! 

Still…what would happen if they all stopped praising you, that's your life source, would you die without it? …

So I suppose I'm death…

Your death

You're nothing and I'm going to make that public knowledge, they're all going to know who you really are, I'll expose you, I'll crush you. I'll play on this weakness of yours.

This weakness that not even you yourself are aware of.

You'll be down before you even know what hit you.

I'll crush you as I'm being crushed. 

Your lies, your obsession with your image, it'll all fall. 

*Without the mask where will you hide?

Can't find yourself lost in your lie*

I don't know what it is that allows you to dodge karma, but whatever it is, it's ending,

Now.

So laugh with your "friends" for now Yukino Miyazawa.

*Somehow you've got everybody fooled*

~* Owari *~

Amehana: Well? What did you think? I kind of liked it myself, I love Evanescence so much, they're so cool.

Oh, if you're wondering, I don't hate Yukino, I don't hate Maho either, I don't hate any of the Kare Kano characters & so far I'm on the third disk. 

I think Kare Kano is my third favorite anime, Chobits being my second and Inu-yasha being my first (I've written lotsa Inu-yasha fics! R & R then if you love it 2!) 

"Naze" means "why" I hope I didn't confuse you 2 much *rubs back of neck*

Well, I suppose that's all for now! 

Sayonara, 

Namarië, 

& Blessed be! 

                        ~* Amehana Sono Hanyou *~


End file.
